


Evil Twin

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Shiro and Kuro are twins, but a good boy in the end, kuro is a brat, lance gets super drunk in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “You could have already been dead, Lance. Do you want to tell me what happened last night?” Hunk's glare only worsens until Lance sighs and stops reaching for the coffee.“Nothing happened, Hunk. I had a few drinks, Rolo left with some chick so I called an uber and came home!”“Try again.” Hunk pulls the coffee further from Lance causing him to whimper.“I’m telling you the truth!” Lance pleads. “I was pissed that Rolo ditched me so I took a couple shots and danced a bit but once I felt the alcohol kicking in I went outside and got on the uber ap-“ the image of worried eyes behind a tuft of white hair flashes in his mind followed shortly by the rolling of his stomach. “Oh.”





	Evil Twin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softeststarboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/gifts).



> A birthday present for my dear friend Haley!  
> Happy birthday bitch.

Music pulses loudly, his heart thudding with the strong beat around him as the lights flash, blurring his mind further along than the alcohol already has. Lance glares down at his phone and the text that lights up his screen. 

**Hey Lance! A hottie invited me back to her place! I’ll see you around!**

An angry scream escapes his throat, drowned out by the music, leaving only a few nearby people flinching and turning to look at him. Waving an apology Lance stomps up to the bar ordering three tequila shots and downing them angrily without bothering to take a breath in between. 

Rolo ditched him at the club. The club Rolo begged him to go to with him. The club Rolo drove them to. The club Lance didn’t even want to go to because he had a test the next day! Now he was trapped! 

Stuck at the grand opening of a club by himself the day before a test… He needs more shots. 

After downing three more shots Lance moves to the dance floor, intent on dancing away his frustration before he calls an uber. He moves with the beat, going along with any body that comes in contact with his. He dances until his vision blurs and his body feels light and fuzzy from the shots hitting his already drunk system. 

Stumbling through the crowd Lance heads for the door, fumbling his phone out of his pocket. He leans against the wall near the exit, squinting down at the swirling screen of his phone. 

“Shtop mofinh.” 

He slaps the screen before stumbling out the door.

“Hey, are you alright? Do you need help?” A warm hand presses lightly on his shoulder causing him to whirl around, startled. 

The world keeps spinning even after Lance stops turning, eyes trying to settle on the worried look of the man behind him. 

A thick feeling bubbles up from Lance’s stomach. Before he can even warn the man Lance leans over and vomits, the contents of his stomach splattering on the feet of the man before him. He pushes himself upright, apology on the tip of his gross tasting tongue when the world tilts and goes dark.

* * *

Lance wakes up to the grating screech of his alarm clock, made ten times worse by the throbbing of his head. With a groan he pushes himself up, blinking bleary eyes across to the offending clock and reaching a heavy hand out to smack it silent. 

The world is tinged in a cloudy haze, his eyes drifting over his bedside table to the glass of water sitting on it, a bottle of aspirin already popped open sat next to it. Thanking the gods for blessing him with such a caring roommate he snatches up the bottle dumping four pills into his hand. He tosses them into his mouth and chugs the lukewarm water in loud gulps. 

Lance’s head feels like someone put an axe through it. With another loud groan of protest he pushes himself to his feet and stumbles down the hall into the kitchen where Hunk, bless his soul, was already pouring him a mug of coffee. 

“Hunk, buddy, have I told you how much I love you lately?” Lance makes grabby hands for the mug, pouting when Hunk holds it out of his reach with a deep frown. 

_uh oh…_

Swallowing around his nerves Lance sends his best puppy dog pout up to his roommate. “Please Hunky-bear. I need it I’m dying and the only thing that can save me is your perfectly brewed coffee.”

“You could have already been dead, Lance. Do you want to tell me what happened last night?” Hunk's glare only worsens until Lance sighs and stops reaching for the coffee.

“Nothing happened, Hunk. I had a few drinks, Rolo left with some chick so I called an uber and came home!”

“Try again.” Hunk pulls the coffee further from Lance causing him to whimper. 

“I’m telling you the truth!” Lance pleads. “I was pissed that Rolo ditched me so I took a couple shots and danced a bit but once I felt the alcohol kicking in I went outside and got on the uber ap-“ the image of worried eyes behind a tuft of white hair flashes in his mind followed shortly by the rolling of his stomach. “Oh.”

“Oh is right Lance. Here I was studying for our test, which is today by the way, all by myself and then my phone rings. I answer it expecting you, but instead it’s the owner of that new club! He said he went through your texts and found the one from earlier where you reminded me we were out of coffee so he deemed me the best person to call. I had to drive down there and pick your drunk ass up because you threw up on the hott owner’s shoes and then passed out!” Hunk ends his rant with a pout.

Lance latches onto it with a grin. “Hott owner huh? Did you get his number?” 

Hunks face darkens into a deep red. “What? No! I got your drunk ass!!”

Humming Lance snatches his coffee and walks away with a grin. “Don’t worry Hunk, I’ll get you his number.”

“Please don’t.”

* * *

 **Club Atlas** the bright neon lights above the building flash, welcoming patrons inside. Lance sighs shuffling into the ID check line to get inside. He spent most of his day thinking of the incident, trying to remember the drunken details, but all he can remember is a comforting voice and two-toned hair. Hoping his quest to apologize wouldn’t be too hard he came back to the new club. 

After getting his ID checked and handing over the entrance fee Lance sets forward. He figures his best bet to find this supposed hott owner was to ask at the bar. Thankfully it was still early so not too many people were there yet. He slides up to the bar and sits in one of the stools waiting patiently for the bartender to come over. 

_You got this Lance. Just ask for the owner, explain what happened and apologize... maybe offer to clean his shoes? Then you can go home. Hunk will be so proud!_

“This must be heaven because I see an angel.” Lance startles out of his thoughts looking up with wide eyes at the bartender in front of him. He's tall, built like he could easily break an average man, with pale scarred skin and brown eyes so light they almost glow yellow in the flashing club lights. His hair is black and slicked back with a patch of white coming from the front. 

_Oh!_

“That was terrible.” Lance shakes his head with a smile. “Look I think it might be you I came here to see.”

The bartender grins, crossing his arms on the counter and leaning over. “Oh I do hope so.”

 _Oh my god. What a fuckboi._

Lance ignores it and plows on. “You see, I came here yesterday with a friend, but then he picked up some girl and ditched me while I was in the bathroom! I was mad so I took a few more shots than I probably should have and well… I think I threw up on your shoes and passed out?”

The bartender laughs, loud and overjoyed. “So that was you huh? Why come back? If I had done something like that I’d probably avoid this place for at least a few months.”

“Because I’m a good person and I came here to apologize!” Lance scowls, resisting the urge to get up and leave. _Do it for Hunk._

“Apologize huh?” The bartender taps his chin as if in thought. “Tell ya what I’ll let you apologize… For your number.”

“ _WHAT?_ You’ll _let_ me?” Lance nearly falls off the barstool trying to push back away from the man. “I’m not going to give you my number!”

“Awww. Why not?” The bartender pouts and Lance has to tell himself it’s not adorable. 

“What kind of man doesn’t let someone apologize because he wants their number?” Lance stands up. 

“A man who has the most beautiful creature in the world asking him for the chance to apologize.” The bartender throws back, still grinning. 

Lance smacks his hands on the bar top. “Do you hit on all your customers?”

“Just the ones that look like a living wet dream. Which, so far, is only you.” He pushes up from his lean on the counter and pours a drink, setting it down in between them. “Look, you’re asking for an apology and I’m asking for a chance. Why not kill two birds with one stone?”

Sighing Loudly Lance slouches forward. “If I give you my number you’ll let me apologize?”

“Absolutely.”

“Fine.” Ignoring the bartender’s fist pump of victory Lance grabs a napkin and a pen. With an annoyed huff he writes his name out on the napkin and starts on the number. 

“What’s going on here?” An annoyed voice scolds behind Lance causing him to stop writing. “Why am I getting complaints that you’re not helping anyone?”

Lance glances over his shoulder in confusion. _why would the owner be getting scolded in his own club?_ He freezes when his eyes land on the one talking. Tall, built, pale, two toned hair, and dark brown eyes. His head jerks to the bartender then back to the other man. 

“Shit.”

“Oh, hello there. I hope you’re feeling better today and drink a little less than you did yester-“

“ _You tricked me!!_ ” Lance grabs the drink the bartender left on the counter and flings it in his face. Snatching up the napkin he’d almost written his entire number on he stomps over to the other man. “I CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE!!!”

The man jumps, holding his hands up in a placating manner while he processes what was just yelled in his face. “Oh? For yesterday? It’s okay. My brother saw you come in yesterday with some guy, then later saw the guy leave with a girl. It's no surprise you got a little carried away if your boyfriend left you.”

Lance chokes on air. “ _BOYFRIEND?_ oh no. I have way better standards than that asshole he was just a classmate that begged me to come here and then ditched me.” Waving his hand in the air Lance sighs. “Look, I just want to show how sorry I am. Can I like, clean your shoes or something?”

The man blinks. “My shoes?”

“He threw them away.” The bartender calls, still ignoring his customers.

Lance whips around pointing his finger from the hand the napkin is still balled up in at him. “You stay out of this Evil Twin!”

“What?”

Turning back around Lance tries again. “Look I made a mistake and I want to make it right, for myself, for you, and because my roommate will be so proud of me he’ll bake me some cookies, or a pie, or cinnamon rolls!”

“Sounds like the perfect guy.” The owner grins.

“He is.” Lance winks. “Perfectly single too.”

“Is that right?” He chuckles. “Well look, I forgive you for what you did and just coming here to apologize is more than enough. Plus, I got to watch you throw beer into my brother’s face. I feel like I owe you after that.”

“I’d happily do it again.” Lance grins back. 

The owner laughs, wrapping his arm around Lance’s shoulder and leaning close. “I might take you up on that offer sometime.”

“The music isn’t on yet you know. I can still hear you.”

“If you were actually doing your job you wouldn’t.” Sending Lance a wink the owner pulls his arm back. “My name is Shiro, by the way. Please come back any time. But, let the doorman know if you do decide to attack my brother.”

“The name’s Lance, and I will.”

“My name is k-“

“I don’t want it, Evil Twin.” Lifting his hand Lance holds it out to Shiro palm up, the balled up napkin resting atop it. “Could you throw this away for me, Shiro?”

Shiro takes the napkin with a nod. “No problem.”

“Thank you. I should go now I have another test tomorrow. Midterms.” Lance starts to walk to the exit, feeling better about himself.

“Oh, and Lance?” Shiro calls out, causing him to turn. “Bring your roommate next time. Won’t you?”

Lance’s grin practically splits his face. “Absolutely.”

* * *

Tests. God Lance was sick of tests. His head hurt and all he wanted to do was go home, eat some brownies, and sleep for three days. But unfortunately for him he still had a class in an hour and two more tomorrow. Thankfully, he's almost done. 

_Look on the bright side McClain. You're almost done with midterms. Almost on break._

Knowing he has time to blow before his next class, and that trying to cram anything else in his mind right now will make him short circuit he decides to break his study placed ban on his cellphone. So he hunts out a nice place to sit, flopping down in the grass under a tree, and pulls his phone out of his bag. 

It takes only a minute for his phone to power up and notifications to start coming in. The thirty-two emails and twelve text messages are a good way to pass his time. He flips to his text first and frowns at the list, ten are from his group chat with Hunk and Pidge, one is from Rolo, and one is an unknown number. He quickly deletes the one from Rolo without reading it, he's not ready to talk to that deserter yet, then clicks on the unknown number.

 **Unknown number**  
God I hope this is the right number. Is this Lance?

 **Lance**  
How did you get this number?

 **Unknown Number**  
I fished it out of the trash in my brother’s office.

Lance stills, staring down at his phone while the memories of the previous two nights flash through his mind for the hundredth time. “Oh my god.”

 **Lance**  
Evil Twin? What the fuck! Can’t you just take no for an answer?

 **Unknown Number**  
Oh thank god it’s the right number. I just wanted to apologize, you came in for a genuine reason and I was just thinking with my dick.

 **Lance**   
If I accept your apology will you forget my number?

 **Unknown Number**  
Absolutely not I don’t care if I never use it I went through way too much trouble to get this number, I’ll have it etched into my tombstone. 

Laughing despite himself Lance leans back, looking up at the sky. It didn’t actually hurt him to accept the apology after all. Maybe it'll bring him some much needed good karma for the rest of his tests. 

**Lance**  
Alright, tell me how you got my whole number and I'll forgive you. I know I didn’t finish writing it down last night.

 **Unknown Number**  
Well you only left off one number so I knew it was one of ten options. So I just started from 0 and started counting up after getting a reply from each one.

 **Lance**   
Oh my god, my number ends in a 7! Did you actually text 7 other people before me asking if they were Lance?

 **Unknown Number**  
Nope! The one that ends in a 3 is a classmate of yours, Plaxum? Apparently you did a project together so she sent me your way after I explained everything. Said I had to text back screenshots as payment because this is her midterm entertainment.

Lance laughs despite himself, looking up to make eye contact with said classmate as she not so discreetly stared at him from across the courtyard grinning. “NOT COOL PLAX!”

She only grins wider and waves before gathering her stuff and heading for her next class. Lance gives an exasperated sigh and looks back at his phone.

 **Lance**   
I'll deal with that gossip shark later. I forgive you.

Checking the time in the corner of his phone Lance decides he should get to his next class so he can get it over with. Shoving his phone in his bag and gets up. Heading for his next assigned death sentence.

* * *

Giving a happy hum Lance walks out of his last class of the day. He was in a good mood, he just knows he aced that test. Deciding he needs to celebrate this he pulls out his phone to text his group chat for a trip to get milkshakes. He unlocks the screen and looks down at the message with a chuckle.

 **Unknown Number**  
Did you know there is a southern aurora that can be seen in Tasmania, New Zealand, and Antarctica?

 **Lance**  
Fascinating, but why are you telling me this?

 **Unknown Number**  
Because just like the Aurora Australis you brighten my skies.

“Oh my god.” Laughing to himself Lance shakes his head sending a message back.

 **Lance**   
I thought you weren’t going to hit on me anymore

 **Unknown Number**  
No I said I would apologize. I have no intention to stop hitting on someone as perfect as you.  
Unless you tell me to I mean.  
Cuz like, I'm not that terrible a person  
I just think you are the cutest man I have seen in a long time and people as cute as you should be properly appreciated.  
And god do I appreciate it. What I wouldn’t give for another view of your beauty.

Chewing his lip Lance thinks of the gorgeous man and makes a decision, walking into his apartment building he sends a reply.

 **Lance**  
Well, you could buy me a milkshake. You know, show me you're not really the evil twin.

Lance stares at his phone, the dots of an incoming message appearing and disappearing multiple times before he sets it down. After taking his bag off he checks again and there is still no reply. Trying to ignore his anxious nerves Lance leafs through his closet in search of something nice to wear. His phone dings and he rushes to his phone, yanking it off his bed with way too much anxious vigor.

 **Unknown Number**  
Like… a date?  
Please say it’s a date.

 **Lance**  
Only if dressing nice and meeting up at a diner to enjoy milkshakes and maybe dinner counts as a date. With you paying of course.

 **Unknown Number**  
IT'S A DATE!   
WHAT TIME? NOW? SHOULD I GET READY NOW?  
Oops capslock. Sorry.

Lance can feel himself blushing as he watches the messages come in. Before sending a reply he clicks the plus sign at the top of the message, adding the contact into his phone.

 **Lance**  
I'll meet you at Sal's Diner in an hour and a half.  
Don’t leave me waiting.

 **Evil Twin**  
I'll be there in an hour.

Setting his phone back on his bed Lance turns to his closet again. “Free milkshake and a hottie to stare at while I eat. This is my good karma at work. I can’t wait to tell Hunk!”

* * *

Walking up to Sal's Lance fidgets with his top, a dark blue tank under a gray short sleeve button down shirt, left unbuttoned and looking perfect over his skinniest jeans. He glances at his reflection in the window, giving himself a once over before nodding. “Yup, I look perfect.”

“I'm pretty sure you always look perfect.” Lance startles, wide eyes looking up from his reflection to meet the reflection of honey brown eyes. He blushes, embarrassed to be caught checking himself out and turns to look up at his date. 

His hair looked soft, pushed back from his face showing the scar on his nose with no embarrassment. He had a ring looped through his nose and another near the corner of his lower lip, and wore a dark purple shirt under a leather jacket. Lance swallowed hard, he looked like a bad boy dream come true. “Hey.” He breathes out softly.

Golden eyes rove his body appreciatively before moving back to his face again with a confident smirk. “Hey, you're twenty minutes early.”

“Well, my date guilt tripped me by saying he’d be a half hour early so I had to get here sooner.” Sending him a sly smirk Lance turns and walks into Sal’s. “So when did you actually get here?”

They're lead to a booth and Lance slides in easily, watching as his date takes off his jacket and sets it to the side before sitting down. Lance's eyes instantly settle on his arms, completely covered in tattoos going from his wrists to disappear in his sleeves. Dark scenes of space swirling along his pale flesh in purples, blues, and blacks. “-tes ago.”

Lance startles, realizing he was staring and not paying attention his cheeks flush a bright red as his eyes make contact with his date. “I’m sorry I spaced out for a minute what did you-“

“What can I get yous guys today?” Lance jumps, looking to his side to see Sal standing beside their table.

“Hey Sal! Short staffed again?” Lance doesn’t even look at the menu as he grins up at the Diner's owner.

“Supply and demand are things you just can’t account for. You offerin?” Sal smirks down at him, the same back and forth they've had many times before.

“You know me Sal, I just can’t concentrate at school and work at the same time, but I think I'll take a cookie dough milkshake with caramel syrup, peanut butter cups, and whipped cream, and one of Hunk's special recipe burgers.” Lance turns his eyes to his date, smiling smugly over at him.

“Oh right, my turn to order. I'll take a mocha caramel shake with extra chocolate, whipped cream, and extra cherries and I’ll try a Hunk burger too.” Sal nods and walks away, leaving the two alone again. Lance watches him go before turning back to his date, his heartbeat speeding up when he finds him sitting with his chin in his hand watching him. 

“So, you have piercings?” Lance immediately feels stupid, internally cussing himself out for asking someone with such an obvious answer.

His date only smiles, tongue flicking out to lick along his lips before disappearing again. “I take the visible ones out while I work that way if I have to break up a fight I know no one will rip them out.”

Lance's eyes drop down against his will, looking at the table like he can see through it and the other man's clothes. He looks back up to see a toothy grin spreading across his face. “So you have… other piercings?”

He hums, as if thinking. “A few.” His eyes settle on Lance again. “What about you?”

“I've always wanted to get my bellybutton pierced, but I never bothered to go.” Lance grins as his food is placed in front of him. Grabbing a spoon he takes a big scoop of his milkshake and stuffs it into his mouth. “mmmmm god so good.”

“Do you make noises like that every time you get food?” His date looks amused, but his cheeks are also tinted pink.

Lance hums, picking up a fry and popping it into his mouth with an exaggerated groan. “I only moan if the pleasure is worth it.” 

Honey eyes seen to flash as a look of challenge crosses his face. “I hope I can find much more things that are…” his eyes trail down to where Lance is licking ketchup off his finger. “worth it.”

* * *

They stay well past their meal, talking and flirting, by the time they leave it's dark outside. Lance shrugs it off prepared to walk the few blocks to his apartment. He turns to his date, preparing to say goodbye and smiles. His date is standing behind him, face bright red as he fidgets, totally in his own world. “Hey.”

He startles, looking down at Lance. “Hey, I don’t actually want to… end this yet. Like… I had a lot of fun with you, Lance. And I'd love to have more. But I have work.” He looks at his watch and flinches. “an hour ago. So I really should go before Shiro sends a search party after me.”

“I have to get home to study anyway. School waits for no one! I had a good time though. Maybe after my classes we can do this again, someplace local so I don’t have to call a cab.” Lance laughs, looking over his shoulder. 

“Wait, how are you getting home? Do you need a ride? I brought my bike.” 

“No I’m o- your bike? As in… motorcycle bike?” Lance looks too excited up at him. “I’ve always wanted to ride on a motorcycle.”

An arm laces over Lance’s shoulder and he follows easily to the parking lot and the gleaming purple and silver bike waiting. “I didn’t bring a helmet so I'm not going to drive fast, and you better hold onto me. Okay?” 

Lance’s hands trace the seat of the motorcycle with delight. “With pleasure.” Without asking Lance scrambles onto the seat, pushing himself to the back and grins over at his date. “I can’t hold on to you if you aren’t on the bike, big man.”

Laughing, he easily climbs onto the bike, barely adjusting himself into the seat before the warmth of Lance’s body is pressed into his back. He kicks the stand up and the motorcycle on in fluid motions. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready.” Lance hooks his chin over his shoulder. “Let’s go, show me a good time, yeah?”

The bike kicks into motion with a loud roar of the engine causing Lance to squeal and cling tighter. It only takes seconds before his grip is loosening and he's looking around with excited eyes. “This is amazing.”

Shouting off directions as they go they soon find themselves pulling up outside of Lance’s apartment. With a bit of reluctance Lance climbs off the bike, turning to look at his date with a grin. “Thanks for the ride. Maybe sometime soon you can give me a better one.” 

A blush crosses his face as his date smiles brightly back. “Yeah, I'd like that. I'd really like that.” 

Making a final decision Lance steps closer, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. He steps back intent on turning and running inside from his embarrassment but a hand on his wrist pulls him back, lips landing on the corner of his own. 

The kiss is righted quickly and not even seconds after deepens, tongues moving against one another as Lance is pulled closer. He groans into the kiss which earns him a nip on his bottom lip. 

They pull away panting, foreheads pressing together as their eyes open. Laughter erupts between them before Lance finally steps back, patting him on the chest before moving out of his reach. Walking backwards to his door he gives a soft smile and a wave. “See you later, Evil Twin.”

“Text me.” He waves back just as Lance turns to disappear behind his door. Kicking his bike back onto the road he gets halfway to work before realizing he never gave Lance his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ar SuccubustyKisses and twitter at SuccubustyKiss.
> 
> And as always, your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
